Vindication Run
by Kai Kurozan
Summary: A young Junchiriki with a past of horrible crimes escapes his past. As he takes young Genin under his wing, his past may just come back to haunt him. Rated T for mild violence and language. no flames. R&R working title


Here we are the start of a new story. I want to start with the action as soon as possible so I'm gonna knock out part of the main character's back story. So I hope you like it.

Before I write I want to explain something important. In another one of my stories I was told that the one of the characters was too average and he only looked that way because I was only five chapters in and hadn't revealed a lot about him yet. Now I just want to give fair warning that this character may look the same way but I can assure you that I am trying to make him as interesting as possible, even though my characters are supposed to be mysterious.

**Disclaimer: I own any part of Naruto.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year ago…_

_It is a dark night; rain is pouring down, drenching everything in a matter of seconds. Rain soaked, fresh corpses were strewn across the land around the Hidden Mist Village. In the distance two enormous figures can be seen; one appears to be a large feline made of blue spectral flames with a forked tail and the other appears to be a dull-blue turtle with three tails._

_As citizens in the distance look at the turtle they can see a shinobi perched atop its back. He is wearing standard issue ANBU clothes, a black body suit with grey armor on the legs, arms and shoulders. The only outstanding feature about this man was his ANBU mask; while most masks look like animals, his was just a basic white mask with two red X's representing the eyes. Just as the beast he was standing on had a forever sealed right eye the man wore his mask off the right side of his head to cover only his eye._

_The cat facing the man roared as a fireball fired from its mouth right at the turtle. As the fireball sped towards him the ANBU flashed through hand signs. "360 Wave Jutsu." As he declared the beast below him reared up on its hind legs then slammed its front legs into the lake where it was standing, creating a tidal wave all around them extinguishing the ball of flames. _

_Through the steam that resulted from the colliding attacks the man could see the feline readying another fireball. The man flashed through more hand signs; "Water Style: Liquid Bullets!" He cried. Again the cat launched the inferno it had just conjured. At the same time the turtle fired three giant water balls; the first of which collided with the fireball and the second two forced the spectral beast onto the ground._

_Under the cover of this steam the shinobi bit his thumb to draw blood. He then raised his shirt to reveal a circle with the kanji for the number three inside, and used the blood coming from his thumb to draw another circle with the kanji for two inside and leapt towards the creature. _

_He reached the creature, and faster than before, he flashed through over thirty hand signs "Second Arcanum Blood Seal!" The young man yelled at the beast._

_Then all of the sudden the cat started roaring and writhing in pain. The beast's tails started to become distorted and the flames that made up its body started flowing into the fresh blood seal. The turtle that once stood in the lake behind him had now taken a position behind the cat and was firing Liquid Bullets to calm the beast._

_After a rigorous hour-long struggle the feline had been sealed into the ANBU's body. By this point he was laying on the ground and out of breath. As he slipped into sleep the mountainous turtle retreated into the older "three" blood seal._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Where am I?" The ANBU asked. He was standing in a dungeon-like room lit dimly by torches._

"_Kuro get back." Said the blue turtle with the voice of a wise old man. "You're in your mind and that cat is going crazy." _

_The man, now known as Kuro, looked past the turtle to see the blue cat from before rampaging through the dark room where they were standing._

"_No you step back. Arcanum Light!" The black haired man yelled. His hands glowed an eerie shade of green. His hands shined for a moment then the light burst out around the chamber he and the beasts were in. As the illumination faded the feline became calmer and easier to understand._

"_Thank you." The beast gasped in a smart ass sounding, but thankful, voice. "I was in so much pain. I am forever in your debt."_

"_Well then." The man, now known as Kuro, smiled. "That makes two of you. And I have only one request."_

"_What is it? I'll do anything. It's been years since I had a host and I've been in pain up until now." The feline sounded excited now._

"_Just lend me your Fire power in battle."_

"_Ok I'll do it." The monster responded._

"_The only thing left to tell you is you can roam freely through my mind and talk to me anytime you want. I made the same deal with the big guy over here and everything's been fine so far." The black haired teen said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the turtle._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Unh uh what? Where am I?" Kuro asked to no one in particular. Kuro was a young man of maybe 15 years old with jet black hair and shining blue eyes; he was clean shaven and his black hair was hanging to cover his forehead. _

"_Oh Mr. Kokuro. I see you're finally awake." The girl in the corner giggled. She had flowing brown hair and bright green eyes. She was very beautiful and looked no older than Kuro. _

"_Three things: 1. Just call me Kuro. 2. Who are you? and 3. What happened to me? I remember sealing that cat, but then it's all a blur." He replied._

"_Ok Kuro, my name is Miyuki and you used up virtually all of your chakra sealing that thing and you somehow you didn't die. We just don't know how you pulled that off."_

"_Do you really want to know?" He replied._

"_Yes I really do."_

"_I'm just damn good."_

"_That's a good one Kuro." He heard the turtle say from in his mind._

"_Damn right." The feline added._

"_I know right." He answered them but only ended up getting a strange look from Miyuki._

"_Who were you talk… you know what I don't want to know." She said._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One week later…_

_Over the course of the past week Kuro had gotten praise from the entire Mist Village. Apparently he had become a local hero and everyone loved him, even though he wasn't a resident of their village. He had finally been able to walk after two days in bed and had started spending time with the village residents._

_When Kuro finally could walk again he went to see the Mizukage about an important issue._

"_Hello sir. Are you in here?" He said walking into the leader's office._

_As he walked in the chair behind the desk spun around to reveal a frantic looking young man with bloodshot, brown eyes and short, spastic brown hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks._

"_Oh yeah the hero from the Leaf Village." The brunette responded. "What do you need?"_

"_I need a place to hide. I was in a special unit of our ANBU, I can't go into detail or they will kill you."_

_The young Kage immediately stopped his spastic movements and looked at Kuro. _

"_Stop I know which unit you're talking about so just tell me how many more days you need to stay hidden."_

"_413."_

"_Ok then you're welcome to stay in this village. Think of it as you're reward for saving us."_

"_Thank you sir."_

"_Oh you need to go to the academy to get clothes other than your ANBU gear." The brunette added going back to his work._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_426 days later…_

Kuro had spent all the time he needed away from those he needed to be away from. That morning he was standing at the gate and most of the village had come to see their new friend off. Miyuki and the Mizukage, along with a group of kids from the ninja academy were standing at the head of the group.

"Kuro why do you have to leave?" One if the young boys in front said.

"Sorry Mikiro I've got to go back to the Leaf Village and make sure nothing has changed and no one is hurt." The raven replied. He was dressed in his ANBU body suit with a Jonin vest instead of armor. He still wore his mask to cover his right eye.

"Before you leave we have a couple gifts for your service." Shuiko, the brunette Kage, looked at him and smiled. He had finally been able to relax, shave and fix his hair.

First all the children stepped forward and the little boy known as Mikiro pulled an oak box out from behind his back.

"Here Kuro this is from all of us." Mikiro grinned.

"This is great. Just what I need; a box." The Jonin tried to sound excited.

"Just open it up." The academy student said.

Kuro opened the box to reveal a Mist Village headband: dark blue cloth with a metal plate engraved with four wavy lines in the formation of a square.

"Thanks guys." He said strapping the headband around his right arm.

The next to step up was Miyuki and Shuiko and they just simply handed him an envelope. He opened it up and all the envelope contained a picture the three of them together in Shuiko's office.

"This is great you guys. Thanks." He said hugging both of them. "Well everyone thanks for making me feel so at home and I will be back. That's a promise."

As he turned around to walk away he suddenly stopped and turned around when he heard an old man yelling at him.

"Wait young man I have something for you too." The old man was pushing his way through the crowd. "I noticed you never got your katana back after the fight with the beast so I got these for you. You know about the Swordsman of the Mist right?"

"Yeah so?" Kuro responded.

"I forged seven swords and six were taken by those damned rogues. I want at least one to be wielded by a virtuous man."

"But there are two swords here?" He replied.

"Yes I know they're a set." The man retorted.

"Thank you sir. I'll always wield these swords in a virtuous way."

"Kuro you better come back." Miyuki yelled.

"Don't worry. I promise I will." The black haired teen said situating the twin swords on the left side of his waist. He waved back as he began to walk out of the village towards his home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done. This chapter may seem a little unneeded but it helps introduce some important story elements. A little preview for next chapter: Kuro goes home.

Now I want you all to review and I know some of you may not but if you do review I will be holding a contest.

In a later chapter Kuro will be getting a squad of Genin. I want your help in deciding on two Genin for the team. I'll be picking one and you, the readers, will be choosing the other two.

Rules:

In each of your reviews you can vote for up to three Genin

One review per reader

Team Guy can also get votes

The contest will last until one week after the posting of the second chapter. (three to four weeks)


End file.
